Laving Allen
by ReiLuvsAllen
Summary: Lavi is a douche. Concocting elaborate plans, and misadventures when he could just ask a simple question.
1. trip

**Laving Allen- Chapter one**

ALLEN

When Allen woke up this morning, he thought that it was going to be a normal day.

However he was wrong; as events he could not have predicted would keep his day from being typical.

He started to do his morning exorcises and this made him hungry (not that he wasn't always hungry). Walking to the cafeteria Allen considered what he would do with his day. He did not have to go on any missions for the order as far as he knew. Akuma activity had been low the last couple of weeks.

He had also been told he was to have restricted training sessions. He was only allowed 3 hours of training a day. This was because recently he had a pension for fainting randomly, though Komui believed it was over exhaustion. Allen did not want to worry his friends so he accepted Komui's reasoning.

This free time left Allen with not much to do, he had already cleaned his room (and several others including Lavi's and a large number of the science departments'); he had also undergone a number of tests and trials from Komui (he couldn't do this anymore because Lenalee had banned Komui from experimenting on him after a series of unfortunate accidents. Where Allen came out second best.) He had gone down to the town that sits in the shadow of head quarters, and tried a number of hobbies and sports, none of which interested him.

As Allen reached the cafeteria and ordered his food form the flamboyant chef he couldn't help but to also wonder what the other exorcists were doing with their time.

LAVI

Allen's last thoughts were particularly ironic as what three of the other exorcists were doing was appertaining directly to the young white haired boy.

"But Lenalee you need to do this for me. You owe me some favours."

"What favours I don't recall you doing any favours for me."

"Well I'll do some in the future."

Kanda shook his head at the pair.

"Why do you even want her to do that Baka usagi?" he asked.

"Yes Lavi tell us. Could it be that you are interested in our little cutie?"

Lavi blushed. "No…well yes. I don't know. I suppose I want to see if he likes me and have some fun while I'm at it."

Kanda glared at him. "So this is totally gratuitous then?"

"Basically." Lavi nodded grinning at them.

"Okay." Lenalee agreed to whatever [proposition that the red haired exorcist had put forward. "When should we do it? Where would Allen be now?"

"Cafeteria obviously." Kanda grunted. He just wanted to see Lavi get killed by Allen, or Allen totally embarrassed. Although if Lavi did anything to hurt Allen he would kill him; that was the main reason he had agreed to go along and make sure he didn't (He had a little bit of an issue with protecting the younger boy- in a brotherly way).

OPERATION TEST THE MOYASHI'S RESOLVE AND SEE IF HE LIKES FAIRY BREAD AND IS GAY (raises an eyebrow)

STEP 1) Catch moyashi in an intimate situation of Lavi's diabolical planning. Basically- force Allen to kiss Lavi by making him trip or by smashing their faces together.

ALLEN

"Thankyou Jerry," Allen said taking his food away from the fruity looking man at the food counter.

"That's fine Ally, come back if you need any more," the pink haired man said; while he stared adoringly at the back quickly disappearing down the cafeteria.

Allen shivered. Jerry was really very nice though he could be extremely creepy and awkward to be around. That was probably because he looked like he wanted to eat me, Allen thought.

Sitting down alone at a table near the cafeteria doors Allen began to wolf down his food. He was only halfway through his meal when Lavi rudely interrupted him. Said Lavi was attempting to steal some food of Allen's plate while he wasn't watching. Needless to say that this attempt was not successful.

"Mercy, Mercy" Lavi begged removing a fork from his hand.

"It was just one piece of Broccoli Allen. Aren't young boys not even supposed to like eating their greens? Especially Broccoli?"

"No touchy!" was all Allen had to say to convince Lavi that this was not particularly true in Allen's case.

Laughing nervously Lavi asked what Allen was going to spend the day doing.

"I don't know yet," was Allen's reply "Komui still won't let me train as much as a I want to and I haven't found anything interesting to spend my time doing yet that I haven't already done."

Lavi sat quietly watching Allen eat until he had only two plates left to inhale. At that point he covertly waved at his two co-conspirators from under neath the table. Motioning them to come forward.

He also stood up and moved to the other side of the table.

"Why are you moving to this side?" Allen asked suspicious as he continued eating. Watching Lavi from the corner of his eye.

"I'm just moving so that Kanda and Lenalee can sit down together," Lavi waved his hand airily.

Allen looked surprised not suspecting that the red head was lying. "That's really kind of you Lavi, you wouldn't usually let them sit together. Wait…why would Kanda even sit with any of us."

"Easy Lenalee's making him."

After that Allen dropped his interrogating, he could never understand anything girls did anyway so there was no point in questioning it.

LAVI

Wonderful, everything is going according to plan. Lenalee and Kanda have sat across from us and Lenalee is keeping Allen entertained. Though Lavi was wondering a little about why Kanda was glaring at him more than usual. He would pry the answer out of him later.

As Allen got up to leave Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda also stood. The group moved towards the exit still chatting when Lenalee stuck her foot out catching Lavi off guard. This wasn't right she was supposed to trip Allen damn it.

Falling forward Lavi stretched out his arms so he wouldn't hurt himself. This was the only thing that saved him from a fate worse then death.

Clenching his eyes shut Lavi felt a solid mass crash into him and when he opened his eyes he found all of hell's fury staring back at him.

Lavi had landed on Kanda. Luckily as he had stretched out his arms he avoided kissing him directly on the lips. However their faces were still about a centimetre apart and it could have almost looked like they were kissing if you didn't know any better.

Lenalee and Allen stared as Lavi leaped off the Japanese exorcist and began to run.

Step 1) …FAILED.

Kanda; "you are so lucky that Lavi and I did not kiss. I would have smashed your freaking brains out if we had bitch."

**Rei; "No you wouldn't have, I'm all powerful. I could stop you."**

**Kanda; "You want to go?"**

**Rei; "Yep bring it." *signalling a come on***

**--Kanda leaps forward only to be met with a pair of lips in his face--**

Lavi; "Kanda how could you kiss me."

**Rei; "Take that bitch. I'm all powerful." *laughs maniacally***


	2. truth or dare

_Don't own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

Laving Allen –Chapter two

_Lavi had landed on Kanda. Luckily as he had stretched out his arms he avoided kissing him directly on the lips. However their faces were still about a centimetre apart and it could have almost looked like they were kissing if you didn't know any better._

_Lenalee and Allen stared as Lavi leaped off the Japanese exorcist and began to run._

_Step 1) …FAILED._

Allen

So okay, Allen could admit yesterday was a bit weird. After almost kissing Kanda, Lavi made a quick dash for it. Unfortunately he only ran two metres before hiding behind Allen.

This was not going to be Allen's lucky day, Kanda accused him of hiding the idiot and so brought Kanda's ire upon himself unintendedly. Allen then by default fell into his usual pattern when it comes to Kanda; this included insulting his hair and calling him a multitude of names which all seem to involve him of lacking in intelligence.

Allen is of course a bit hypocritical in that sense, since he didn't think before saying these things in retaliation and only made the Japanese man angrier.

The rest of the day consisted of Allen and Lavi been chased around by Kanda until dinner time when; Allen collapsed of hunger (he missed lunch), Lavi got smacked in the head by Bookman (for calling him panda Ji-ji as he ran by), and Kanda getting knocked out (surprisingly enough by Lenalee who hit him in the head with her clipboard only to find Komui had reinforced it with steel and concrete).

Allen decided he would try to make his day as normal as possible, well as normal as it could be in the Black Order. He also made a note to avoid Kanda.

So far Allen's short-term goals had been achieved. He exercised, went to breakfast and trained some more all without incident.

After his second round of training was when everything went wrong. He began to think (always a bad sign with the male species).

Why was everyone acting so weird yesterday? And why haven't I seen anyone today? Miranda and Krory are easily explained because they were doing additional training in the Asian branch. What about Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda though?

After musing through these questions while walking on his way to lunch he decided that he would try to find them (after he ate of course)

Lavi

Damn my head hurts, Lavi thought as he made his way to the cafeteria. Why did the Panda have to always hit him so hard?

While he was walking he met Lenalee and thy stopped to make conversation.

"Are you continuing with your plan?" Lenalee asked.

"Of course, yesterday was just a minor set back?" he said flippantly waving of the catastrophic events of the previous day as if nothing had happened.

"What are you plans for the next stage then?" Lenalee prompted him.

Lavi grinned. "I'm going to use another popular cliché in doujinshi and fan fiction to find out if Allen is gay or not of course."

Lenalee spazzed out like the fan girl she was. "Which one?"

OPERATION TEST THE MOYASHI'S RESOLVE AND SEE IF HE LIKES FAIRY BREAD AND IS GAY.

STEP 2) Convince Allen to play a game of truth or dare. Then proceed to ask him embarrassing and possibly revealing question about his sexual orientation.

Allen was eating his lunch in relative peace (it is the back order) when he found that he wouldn't have to search for his friends after all. Halfway through his meal Lavi approached him with Kanda and Lenalee trailing along behind him.

Allen smiled seeing them and invited them to sit with him, being the gentleman he is.

"Allen." Lavi began.

"Yes Lavi what is it?" Allen asked still scoffing down his food ravenously.

"Do you want to play a game with us?"

Allen stopped eating immediately. Allen isn't usually too perceptive when it comes to sensing deceit in others but he felt bound to be suspicious in this case. After all Lavi had asked him if he wanted to play a game with _them_. _Them._ That meant Kanda.

Never in his whole time with the order should Allen remember Kanda ever playing with anyone, or even being nice with anyone.

There was something seriously wrong with this.

"Kanda too?" Allen queried.

Lavi seeing his suspicion turned to Kanda to find an excuse.

"Che…Lenalee's threatened me." Kanda supplied.

"Yep," Lenalee caught on. "I'll tell Komui he tried to kiss me if he doesn't play."

Allen shuddered that was a good enough reason for any one to play a game, even Kanda.

"Okay, just let me finish my lunch."

Lavi

The plan was going perfectly. Allen had agreed to play a game with them, and he didn't even ask what it was. Thank god for that, if he knew he might have refused.

They were all four of them presently sitting around a small table in Lenalee's room drinking coffee before they began.

"Do you want to go first Allen or do you think we should flip a coin," Lenalee was asking Allen.

"I think we should flip its fairer that way. Also I still don't really know what I would have to do, I don't know what game we are playing."

"Oh, that's right isn't it. Well we're playing truth or dare." Lenalee responded carefully.

"What's that?" Allen asked while everyone sweat dropped.

"How can you not know that Baka Moyashi?" Kanda asked condescendingly

"I travelled with my master for Yonks remember. That is not a normal childhood experience. What is the point of the game and how do you play it?" Allen asked. He was now determined to play to defend himself against Kanda's reprove.

Thanks Kanda, Lavi laughed to himself. "The game consists of the first person asking truth or dare. When the person they are asking answers they either; ask them a question, if it's a truth; or tell them to do something, if it's a dare. Easy." Lavi explained.

Pulling out a coin Lavi got everyone to call out head or tail. When it landed on tails he got Lenalee and Kanda to call out again. Lenalee won that round and so won the privilege to go first.

She picked Kanda. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," an obvious response.

"I dare you to go ask Jerry for a plate of mitarashi dango and the n sit down and eat it in the cafeteria."

Kanda grinned, this would be easy even though he detested the food it was an easy dare.

Half an hour later they returned from the cafeteria Kanda having completed his dare.

"That sucked I'll have to go puke later," he grimaced.

"It's your go now Lavi reminded him.

"Lavi, truth or dare." Kanda asked smirking slightly. Revenge is sweet.

"Um…truth."

"Have you ever had sex?" Lavi winced, Kanda sure was mean.

"What do you stipulate as sex?" Lavi was reduced to asking.

"Anything with your pants off," Lenalee started top giggle. This was great!

"Yes," Lavi answered.

"With who?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi was about to respond when he grinned. "Oh, no. One truth question only."

Allen

Well so far this game had been really interesting. It had lasted for a good four hours and so far they knew a number of new things.

Kanda could take a dare

Lavi was not a virgin.

Kanda had a fetish for cat ears.

Lenalee's brother had touched her ass.

Johnny had asked Allen out.

Bookmen naked was the scariest thing Lavi had ever seen.

Kanda had kissed his sword.

Lenalee liked boys.

Lavi was red haired everywhere.

Kanda did not do nudie runs.

Lenalee and Kanda had kissed.

Allen had done some exotic dancing and "entertaining" for Cross.

Allen was really not prepared for Lenalee's next dare however. It wasn't fair; it included doing more than one thing. First he had to kiss everyone in the room and then say who he liked kissing the most.

Not fair, Allen had only kissed one person before and that didn't count as it was Rhode (Road?). That had basically been lip rape.

Still Allen was not one to back away from a challenge. He decided to kiss Kanda first; it only had to be a peck really and he wouldn't have to do the others if Kanda killed him.

Leaning over the table Allen leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Blushing furiously he pulled away and looked to see if Kanda was going to kill him.

Judging as how Kanda was sitting there looking furious and shaking with restrained anger it wasn't going to happen.

Allen moved on to Lenalee, seeing as she was sitting right next to him he stayed sitting down, and leaned over slightly. He also gave her a quick peck. They were both blushing afterwards and Lenalee was making weird squeaking noises.

Allen turned to Lavi and gulped. Lavi looked a little too excited, grinning like a madman. Still it was a dare, and he wasn't going to stop now. He had planned on the same type of kiss as he had had with the others when Lavi changed those plans. As soon as their lips touched Lavi pulled him close and really started to get into him. Lavi only pulled away from Allen when it became obvious he needed to breathe.

Lenalee had got bored and a bit disgusted and so had turned away from the display and were talking quietly. Lavi was lost in his own little world and was there fore out of it. Allen grinned he could make this work.

Lavi

That was awesome. Who knew I was such a good kisser? Oh wait…. I did. But who knew Allen was a great kisser too?

"So Allen now for the second part. Who was the best kiss?"

Lavi was sure it was going to be him. I mean their kiss lasted much longer than the others.

"Well?"

"Timcampy." Allen said grinning.

"WTF?" They stared at him.

"When and why did you do that?" Kanda yelled.

"While you were all distracted, and technically you said I had to kiss everybody in the room. Tim has a body."

STEP 2) …FAILED.

**Rei; "Allen for someone as naïve as you are you sure can be devious."**

**Allen; "Thankyou."**

**Lavi; "Thankyou my arse. Why are you blocking my every attempt you stupid author?"**

**Allen; "I don't think you should call her names Lavi."**

**Lavi; "Why not?"**

**Rei; "I thought you where smarter than that Lavi. Oh well. I'll just have to punish you." *laughs evilly***

**Allen; "Great now you've done it. There's nothing you can do to stop her when she gets like this. The next chapter id going to be really embarrassing now, thanks."**


	3. baths

**Thankyou to all the people who have been reading and reviewing this. **

**However many of the reviews are subject to a topic, which has personally, been very irritating to me.**

**The sub headings at the start of each little section, denoting whose perspective it is, are staying in the first two chapters. Get over it. It's easier to keep them there. I will however emit them from future chaps. **

**For all the people asking or speculating about my judgment in the matter or the reasoning it is simple. When I first posted this fic there were some ignorant readers who could not tell one persons perspective from another; this is why I labelled them.**

**So all you people with a superiority complex out there…just be glad you can understand. For the idiots out there…be more grateful you lazy arses. **

**As an aside: I have to write the stereotypical D. Gray Man disclaimer. **

**I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**If I owned it there would be more**

**Yullen love**

**Laven love (and just more Yaoi and shonen-ai action altogether).**

**Hot naked bodies.**

**Panty flipping.**

**Revealing clothes.**

**Killing of NOAH**

**Sleeping. (As in dreaming…though I don't mind the other kind either). Allen is so cute when he sleeps!**

**And finally. Just more D. Gray Man.**

Laving Allen- Chapter three

_That was awesome. Who knew I was such a good kisser? Oh wait…. I did. But who knew Allen was a great kisser too?_

"_So Allen now for the second part. Who was the best kiss?"_

_Lavi was sure it was going to be him. I mean their kiss lasted much longer than the others._

"_Well?" _

"_Timcampy." Allen said grinning._

"_WTF?" They stared at him._

"_When and why did you do that?" Kanda yelled._

"While you were all distracted, and technically you said I had to kiss everybody in the room. Tim has a body."

Allen was starting to get suspicious. There had been an abnormal amount of strange occurrences in the past couple of weeks. Not that those strange occurrences aren't abnormal themselves; there had just been a larger amount of them then usual. Averages from past records have proven that there are usually three occurrences in a week that can be interpreted as strange within the black order. Allen had done a lot of research into the matter. Therefore it was obviously something to be worried about when there were at least two occurring everyday.

Take the stalking for instance. Was it really so much to ask to be able to go to the bathroom by yourself? Apparently it was; because for the last couple of days Allen had been tailed by a number of his close friends into one of the places he treasured privacy the most.

Allen first started noticed this phenomena starting when he met Kanda in the hot springs. This was unusual as Kanda had a routine he followed. This routine allowed him to bath at a different time to everybody else (seeing as it was usually around three in the morning when Kanda bathed Allen was not too surprised he had the baths to himself).

Allen became even more suspicious of Kanda's actions, when after exchanging their usual argumentative banter; Kanda actually started a conversation on a sociably viable topic.  
This topic was kind of ironic in retrospect because it was about the order not having private bathrooms installed.

The second time this happened was when Lavi tried to come into Allen's shower saying he wanted to see something. That is never a good sign with the red head so Allen was quick to escape with his dignity intact.

Johnny, Reever, Komui, even Lenalee had all been suspicious in their bathroom activities. Especially Lenalee.

Why can't I ever have a normal day to myself? Allen thought as he considered these events.

"Why exactly have we been doing this baka Usagi?" an angry Japanese man asked his alleged friend.

"Easy Yu-chan." Lavi replied.

Lavi was careful to duck before Kanda removed his head. "Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda grated.

"Shhhh!" Lenalee tried to hush the irate swordsman. "I want to hear what Lavi was trying to say."

Lavi sighed. "Really Yu, it is quite simple. What we are trying to do is to freak the kid out."

Lenalee and Kanda sweat dropped. "That is all we were trying to do?" Lenalee asked.

"Why did it have to involve us intruding on his baths, all wearing green clothes one day, and filling all of Allen's shoes with flower? Not to mention all the other things we did."

Lavi sighed again. "Well wouldn't you feel uncomfortable with everybody stalking you in the baths?"

"Che…"

"I suppose."

"If you want to see how uncomfortable it could be you could always invite me into the female baths. I'm sure nobody would mind."

Lenalee was just about to retreat from the figure she had just maimed with her clipboard; when she saw the subject of their conversation approaching.

"Hello Allen, how are you today?"

The boy stopped so he could address her. "It has been alright so far, breakfast was especially good today. Jerry outdid himself."

"Anything odd being happening, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked sidling up to the boy.

He slung an arm around his shoulders. "You know you can talk to us about anything, we're you friends."

Allen's transitory horns came out. "Have you been up to something Lavi? Are you the reason people have been acting odd?"

Lavi gave him an amused look. "Why whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Lenalee, Kanda, do you know anything about what has been going on?"

"Che"

"…."

"That's not an answer!"

He was sure Lavi was behind it. Why was he being so weird? Friends his arse, Allen wanted to know what was happening.

He sighed. "Can you just please stop the nonsense? It's really creeping me out."

"I'll make everybody stop on one condition." Lavi grinned.

Damn Allen knew it was all Lavi's idea. "What?" he asked frowning.

"You have to play another game with us."

Another game honestly. Why couldn't Lavi just ask if he wanted to play? Though seeing as it was Lavi, Allen thought the game must be perverted or going to get them into copious amounts of trouble.

"I guess I'll play then. What game is it?"

Lavi was truly smiling like a madman now. Allen had to restrain himself from running away screaming. He did however remove Lavi's arm from around his shoulder. He knew that smile, it had erupted right before Lavi had made them pain Kanda's room pink.

"Oh," Lavi said. "It's only a little game of 'I never'."

Allen frowned again. "That sounds familiar. I wonder why?"

Kanda snorted and Lenalee laughed. "It's a very popular game Allen."

"How do you play it?"

"Simple." Lavi said once again placing an arm over the shorter boys should. "I say 'I never' and then add on something I have never done. Like 'I never…had the hots for Komui'. Then everybody who has done that before takes a drink."

This sparked Allen's attention. "A drink of what, exactly?"

"Kanda, Lenalee grab him!"

The three of them, to prevent him from escaping, then manhandled Allen to Lavi's room. Ignoring the pleas of the boy for mercy they reached their destination.

"I don't think I want to play anymore." Allen said pathetically while they pushed him through the door.

**Rei; "Great! Now all the readers have made me rife with righteous indignation."**

**Kanda; *snort* "How exactly is it righteous?"**

**Rei; "I don't know it just is."**

**Allen; "I think she said that just so she would sound smart."**

**Rei; "No shit Sherlock. What do you think I was doing for the whole first section of this story?"**

**Allen; "No comment. Kanda?"**

**Kanda; " Che…no comment. Ask the baka Usagi?"**

**Lavi; "being a bitch, with an inferiority complex."**

**Allen & Kanda; "He fell for the trap."**

**Rei; " That's it. I give up. I finally trained Kanda not to insult me but now I have to train a rabbit too?"**

**Kanda; "…"**

**Lavi; "Let's use whips!"**

**Allen; "Oooh…and chocolate."**

**Rei; "I think I've warped him."**


	4. i never

I do not own D Gray man. I wish I did but no…Katsura Hoshino has copyright. Laving Allen- Chapter four

"_Oh," Lavi said. "It's only a little game of 'I never'."_

_Allen frowned again. "That sounds familiar. I wonder why?"_

_Kanda snorted and Lenalee laughed. "It's a very popular game Allen."_

"_How do you play it?"_

"_Simple." Lavi said once again placing an arm over the shorter boys should. "I say 'I never' and then add on something I have never done. Like 'I never…had the hots for Komui'. Then everybody who has done that before takes a drink."_

_This sparked Allen's attention. "A drink of what, exactly?"_

"_Kanda, Lenalee grab him!"_

_The three of them, to prevent him from escaping, then manhandled Allen to Lavi's room. Ignoring the pleas of the boy for mercy they reached their destination._

"_I don't think I want to play anymore." Allen said pathetically while they pushed him through the door._

OPERATION TEST THE MOYASHI'S RESOLVE AND SEE IF HE LIKES FAIRY BREAD AND IS GAY.

STEP 3) Try to suss out Allen's sexual preferences by playing a drinking game. Ask him questions about what he was done or hasn't done and in the process get him smashed enough to experiment,

"Just sit down Allen."

"Yeah Komui will kill us if you faint from exhaustion."

"Che, who cares if he does?"

The three friends watched in fascination as Allen ran around the circumference of the room desperately. It didn't even occur to the poor boy to search for a way out of the room in his distress. Not that it would have helped; Lavi had remembered to lock the door after entering.

"Allen come one, you already agreed to play," Lenalee attempted to placate the boy.

"I don't care! I knew this game sounded familiar. My master used to play this game with women." Allen shuddered. "He would get them drunk and then kick me out of our room. I could guess what he was doing though, I could even hear it happening."

Allen had retreated to the corner of the room and was slowly rocking himself back and forth.

"Poor Allen," Lenalee sighed.

Lavi had some slightly more lecherous thoughts running through his mind.

"When you said he got them drunk…did you mean he had more than one at a time?"

For that comment Lavi received a clipboard to the head from Lenalee (luckily she had replaced the one Komui altered with a regular clipboard.).

"He's already traumatized enough, you don't need to say things like that."

"The Moyashi is just too afraid because he knows he cannot hold his liquor." Kanda said

Allen craned his head around sharply. "What was that BaKanda? Was that a challenge?"

Lavi took it up from there. "Yes Allen it was. Kanda is saying you don't have any balls, care to prove him wrong?"

Allen nodded and came over to sit at Lavi's table with the others. Lavi grinned, fabulous he thought to himself lining his fingers up in a sinister manner.

"I'll go first. I've never…. been to Australia." Lavi volunteered.

No one drank.

"We'll go clockwise along the table, okay? Allen."

"I've never…. drunk alcohol." Allen said

Everyone except Allen drank. "Your go Lenalee."

Lenalee put her finger to her cheek thinking. "I've never…slept naked." She grinned.

All the boys drank.

"You've all slept naked?" she asked

"It gets really hot in the India." Allen said.

"What's your excuse?" she questioned looking at the other boys. They looked down blushing slightly. Lavi whispered something in her ear. Her mouth then fell open in a slight O shape.

"What is it?" Allen asked curiously.

"Nothing," Lenalee said. "You don't want to know. Its Kanda's go now anyway."

Kanda grimaced. He thought up a good one though to get Lavi back for involving him in his little scheme.

"I've never dreamt about Allen." He smirked. Take that bitchs.

Allen looked confused. "Do I drink?" he asked. They nodded and so he took a swallow. Then Lavi and Lenalee each took a sip.

Allen stared at them.

"What did you dream about me for?"

"End of the world." Lenalee said. Lavi just blushed. "I'd rather not say sprout."

Allen nodded he was too much of a gentleman to push it, though he was curious. It didn't occur to him that the dream might be somewhat moist.

"So how does the drink taste Allen?"

"Its actually not that bad," he said looking at his cup bemused. "It just tastes like strong cordial."

It was a couple of rounds later and Lavi had definitely taken the most drinks of the lot of them. He was, too all appearances, still sober though. Lenalee was getting the giggles though, and Kanda seemed a bit sleepy. Allen had had the smallest amount of all of them and only felt slightly warm and fuzzy about the ears.

Damn, we need to get Allen to drink more, Lavi thought to himself. I really want to see him dead.

"I never… kissed a girl." Lenalee said.

Lavi pouted, what a shame he would have liked to have seen that, kinky. All three of the boys took a drink.

Kanda grinned, more revenge against Lavi. "I've never wanted to kiss the moyashi."

Allen lifted his eyebrow slightly. What was Kanda trying to do? Seriously all of his questions revolved around somebody doing something to him.

Lavi sighed before frowning at his Japanese friend. He took a sip, while Lenalee had to think about it for a moment before deciding against drinking.

Lavi grimaced. At this rate Allen would catch on to his crush. Would it be better to try and get him to admit something or to get Kanda back? Maybe a bit of both.

"I never…used bondage."

Kanda glared at his friend before taking a drink. Allen sat there looking confused.

"What is bondage?" he asked tilting his head sweetly to the side.

Lenalee blanched slightly, Allen really was an innocent. How on earth could they explain this?

"Allen are you a virgin?" she asked.

Allen blushed and then dropped his had before muttering something.

"What was that moyashi?" Kanda asked smirking.

"YES. It was!" Allen shouted into his face.

Lenalee smiled kindly at him before patting his hand. "Its okay Allen. If you're a virgin then you haven't used bondage."

Allen frowned. "That doesn't tell me what it is." He argued.

"I know." Lenalee said.

Lavi was kind of tired of this conversation wanting to get back to the game. The expressions Allen was making were really endearing though.

"Its your go Lenalee." Lavi reminded her trying to get his plan back on track.

At that moment though Lavi's plans were interrupted as Lenalee's golem relayed a message from Komui.

"Lenalee and Kanda, you need to report in my office now. We have something I would like to discuss, and you have a mission briefing."

Lenalee frowned at Lavi apologetically.

"I'll guess I'll see you later than Lavi, Allen." She waved them farewell.

"Are you coming Kanda?"

"Che."

Kanda glowered at Allen and Lavi as he moved to follow Lenalee. He was however glad that he wasn't so tipsy he couldn't think or walk straight.

Left alone Allen and Lavi stared around at the room awkwardly.

"Does that mean I don't have to play anymore?" he asked.

Step 3)…FAILED

**Kanda; "well that was a long waste of time."**

**Lavi; "But what a great waste of time it was."**

**Rei; "I don't know what to say. I wish I had made you all get smashed, but that would destroy my plans."**

**Kanda; "What plans?"**

**Rei; *looks around chuckling nervously* "Did I say plans… I-I have no plans…what are you talking about?"**


	5. interruptions

I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Dammit! My computer was being pissy through out this whole chapter so I just went stuff it. You can have an extra few chapters cause I'm not bothered to finish it.

Laving Allen- Chapter five

_Lavi was kind of tired of this conversation wanting to get back to the game. The expressions Allen was making were really endearing though._

"_Its your go Lenalee." Lavi reminded her trying to get his plan back on track._

_At that moment though Lavi's plans were interrupted as Lenalee's golem relayed a message from Komui._

"_Lenalee and Kanda, you need to report in my office now. We have something I would like to discuss, and you have a mission briefing."_

_Lenalee frowned at Lavi apologetically._

"_I'll guess I'll see you later then Lavi, Allen." She waved them farewell._

"_Are you coming Kanda?" _

"_Che."_

_Kanda glowered at Allen and Lavi as he moved to follow Lenalee. He was however glad that he wasn't so tipsy he couldn't think or walk straight._

_Left alone Allen and Lavi stared around at the room awkwardly._

* * *

"_Does that mean I don't have to play anymore?" Allen asked._

"No, you still have to play. I've got another game that I wanted to try with you."

Lavi grinned little did Allen know what he was in for. This game would prove for sure if Allen was in fact into Lavi or in fact the same gender at all.

OPERATION TEST THE MOYASHI'S RESOLVE AND SEE IF HE LIKES FAIRY BREAD AND IS GAY.

Step 4) Catch Allen off guard by playing a game that will simultaneously test if he is gay and get him drunk.

"What is this game then?" Allen asked suspiciously. He really did not trust the expression on Lavi's face at the moment. The combination of the scary grin and the insane laughing (which the other man obviously hadn't noticed he was making) was slightly disturbing to say the least.

"It's really a multi player game but I figured it would be better with just us two." Lavi started to chuckle increasing Allen's nervousness. "I think its best if I just leave out the details for now, It will ruin the surprise."

It will also scare you away if I tell you what the actual game involves, Lavi thought to himself.

"Why don't you go get both of us another drink from the cupboard over there?" Lavi suggested. "I think it would be a bad idea for me to stand up at the moment."

Lavi made a tipping motion with his hand raised up to his mouth, showing he had had a bit too much to drink. Not that Allen really got that sign, he was a bit too innocent even if he had lived with Cross all those years.

While Allen was doing his task of getting the drinks Lavi reviewed his plan.

Okay step;

Get Allen to drink a little more.

Make a suggestion to play the game

when he agrees come over and sit next to him.

If he asks for instruction just tell him to close his eyes.

Take a drink of alcohol in mouth and then...

BAM! Kiss him and pass the alcohol into his mouth

While Lavi had continued on with his inner monologue he had failed to notice that Allen had returned and sat down. As Allen sat he began to stare at his friend somewhat intently. Why had he never noticed how hot Lavi was? Allen though. I mean with his red head and green eyes, he certainly stands out enough. He's much taller than me, he thought tilting his head to the side trying to remember what it was like when Lavi stood up. He definitely has a well defined body. Allen ran his eyes up and down Lavi's form sitting in front of him. Look at his shoulders, and arms...and legs, and those abs!....he's so muscular.

Allen shook his head. He had obviously had too much to drink, his thought patterns were going a bit awry.

"Are we going to play this game or not?" Allen asked.

Lavi was brought back to reality by this. Allen sounded like he was getting impatient, he better start his plan soon.

"Okay..well then. First thing we have to do is take a few drinks first."

"What for?" Allen asked looking confused.

"Its just part of the game." Lavi passed the question off, waving his hand dismissively.

Lavi grabbed the first bottle he touched and ripped the cap off. He then tipped it into his mouth.

"Shit!" he yelled abruptly spitting out some of the liquid.

"What's wrong?" Allen jumped up worried.

Lavi looked at the bottle he had drunk out of, there was no label.

"What the hell is this?" he asked he wheezed.

Allen took a close look at it, then he took a sniff at it, thrusting it away from his face as the smell reached his nose.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Lavi suspiciously. He thought he knew where it had come from but he wanted to make sure.

"Well....we kind of sneaked into Cross' room., Kanda and I." Lavi ran his hand through his hair. "We didn't really want to pay for it or anything was all.

Allen got that Lavi felt kind of bad about it, though he honestly thought Lavi deserved everything he got.

"Well I don't care if you knocked it from Cross. However you should have really checked what you were stealing before you got it. This is grade F moonshine, the stuff only Cross would drink."

At that exact moment Kanda and Lenalee came bursting into the room.

"Cross found out we stole some of his booze so we are being sent away by Komui somewhere that he won't find us too soon." Lenalee said out of breathe.

"How did he find out?" Lavi asked scared.

"Timpcampy was hiding out in his room when we went in there." she said looking disapprovingly at the golem that was currently hovering behind Allen's head. It obviously sensed their eyes on him as it ducked quickly into the collar of Allen's shirt.

"You were involved in this too Lenalee?" Allen asked disappointed.

"Well..." she started before Kanda butted in.

"That bastard thinks you're involved as well Baka Moyashi?"

Allen's mouth opened wide in horror. "I wasn't even there ! How did he even get that?"

"Do you really expect General Cross to show any sign of rational thought?" Lavi asked

They all regretfully shook their heads at the mere thought.

"We have to leave immediately so pack a bag guys." Lenalee told then.

Why can't I catch a break? Lavi sighed to himself.

Step 4) ...FAILED.

**Rei; "There will be no commentary this week as my computer is stuffed and is seriously annoying me. So Bye"**

**Lavi; "She does realise that was a contradiction, right?"**

**Allen; "No, I don't think she does. It might be best if we leave it that way though. She seems to be in a really bad mood.**

**Kanda; "Che."**


	6. Speaking of castration

I do not own d gray man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

"_That bastard thinks you're involved as well Baka Moyashi?"_

_Allen's mouth opened wide in horror. "I wasn't even there ! How did he even get that?"_

"_Do you really expect General Cross to show any sign of rational thought?" Lavi asked_

_They all regretfully shook their heads at the mere thought._

"_We have to leave immediately so pack a bag guys." Lenalee told then._

_Why can't I catch a break? Lavi sighed to himself._

_Step 4) ...FAILED._

Chapter six

Okay, this is it. I'm going to have to postpone my plans for Allen. Stupid mission, why couldn't Cross just leave us alone. Its not like he could do anything to us e's always too busy getting drunk and molesting women to do much. It's already been half a day since we left the order and he isn't even attempting to follow us. Lavi looked across the train compartment he was sharing with the others. Allen was looking out of the train window and off towards the distance. Damn, but he had a cute face. He rakes his eyes up and down Allen's form, admiring. White hair (unique), red scar (experienced), smile (inexperience), arms (strong), abs (fit), legs (smoking), butt (really smoking).

"Ouch!" Lavi looked around someone had just elbowed him.

Looking to his left he saw Lenalee sitting next to him. She was frowning at him. Looking around the rest of the cabin he saw Kanda and Allen both looking at him as well.

"What?" he asked.

Kanda just che'd and turned away. Allen gave him a concerned look.

"Why did you say 'ouch'?" he asked.

"Lenalee jabbed me." Lavi explained.

"Did you say something perverted again?" Allen asked jokingly.

"Yep." Lavi lied grinning.

Allen sweat dropped at this, he decided to leave Lavi to Lenalee and started to stare out the window again.

"Why did you really do that?" Lavi asked Lenalee quietly.

She paused to see if Allen was listening before giving him a reason.

"You were drooling," she told him "I don't think it would be good for Allen to see you raping him with your eyes. Not that he would know you were doing that, he's so sweet and innocent."

"Well I didn't mean to" Lavi pouted.

Lenalee sighed, Lavi was too irresponsible and Allen was to naive. This was not going to end well for one of them. She thought it was sweet that Lavi liked Allen though. Try to deny it though he might both Lenalee and Kanda could see. Why else would he try to get them to help see if Allen was gay. Or if he liked Lavi. Her head in clouds of yaoi Lenalee didn't notice the whistle go and the train slow and stop.

"Are we there?" Allen asked Kanda and Lavi.

"We can't be. Not enough time has passed. We could only be like... halfway." Lavi informed them.

"What's happening?" Lenalee asked them, snapping out of her yaoi induced fantasies.

"Not sure." Kanda answered.

Getting up Kanda moved to the compartment door drawing Mugen in the process. He was just moving to open the door with his free hand when it was blown in with a burst of air. Kanda was thrown back into Lavi knocking the two of them over. Allen activated his innocence and waited for somebody to enter while Kanda was trying to get up off the ground with Lavi.

"Who's there?" Lenalee shouted also activating her innocence.

A dark figure began to move through the doorway. "Good evening exorcists."

"Tyki Mikk." Allen recognized the man immediately.

"Ah, cheating boy A, good to see you again. How did you enjoy my entrance?" Tyki smirked looking at Kanda and Lavi on the ground who were still attempting to get up.

Allen dead panned. "Actually since you asked....i though it was kind of a cliché. I mean stopping the train, the smoke and mist. Really?"

The Noah was able to look slightly surprised by that reaction but he held no recalcitrance for his theatrics.

"Lavi can you get your hand OFF MY PROPERTY." All heads turned around to Kanda at that comment.

"Really Lavi at a time like this?" Lenalee asked exasperated.

Lavi shrugged. "Its not my fault he put his privates where my hand was."

Kanda swung Mugen awfully close to his head. "Isn't that the opposite way around?"

Tyki cleared his throat delicately. Kanda snapped his head around and gave him a fierce glare. Tyki recoiled from this but went on.

"I really thought we were going to fight now." he said.

He released two tease from his hands preparing to battle when he was stooped cold.

"Where is the cheating boy?" he asked suspiciously.

"I really wouldn't move if I was you." Allen suggested from behind Tyki's back.

"Why shouldn't I?" Tyki asked.

"Well, you know how you're called the Noah of pleasure?" Allen started. Tyki nodded. "Well you can't exactly have much pleasure if I castrate you right not."

That was when Tyki felt a thin, sharp object against his thigh very close to something extremely important to him. Looking down he saw Allen's metallic claws position right between his legs and he gulped.

"Does Allen even know what castration is?" Lavi asked in a whisper to the others. They just shook their head. He must know otherwise he wouldn't have his hand anywhere near that area would he?

Allen was still taunting Tyki. "You can't pass through it either because it is innocence."

"Well this hasn't gone exactly as planned." he sighed. Suddenly Tyki twisted his arm around behind him and thrust it through Allen's chest.

"Shit." the other three jumped forward in worry. Allen just stood still looking unconcerned.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" He asked nonchalantly.

Tyki looked at the situation. Four exorcists all surrounding him. His manhood in a significant amount of danger. No this had definitely not gone as he had planned.

Tyki slid through the floor, moving forward so Allen just missed slicing him.

"See you later shonen." he whispered so that Allen alone could hear.

"I don't think he will be back for a while." Allen said as the train started moving again almost immediately. Deactivating his innocence he sat back down where he had been originally. The other three exorcists were left to stand there gaping at him.

"What?" he asked

"That was an extremely weird encounter." Lenalee said .

"How did you know that would work?" Lavi asked Allen curiously.

"How did I know what would work?" Allen asked pulling out a snack from his bag.

"Your threat of castration?" Kanda growled.

Allen shrugged.

"Do you even know what castration is?" Lavi asked.

"Nope." Allen smiled at them. "Cross used to say it a lot though so I guessed it wasn't exactly nice. Though he would hold a broken wine bottle up to them, I didn't have that so I just used my claw."

His three friends fell over upon learning that.

"You mean you were bluffing?" Lenalee asked.

* * *

"Well yeah." Allen said. "Hey do you know what it is?" he asked excitedly.

**Rei; "I was sorry to end that chapter I wanted to keep going, but I really am too lazy."**

**Lavi; "I'm kind of glad you did. This way I don't have to explain anything to him."**

**Allen; "I still want to know." **

**Rei; "Maybe when you're older."**

**Tyki; "I'll give you a practical lesson if you want?"**

**Lavi & Rei; "Leave your hands off my Allen"**

**Lavi; "Your Allen?"**

**Rei; "I am the one writing this. Don't worry though you still get a piece of his ass."**

**Allen; "What does that mean. Why should Lavi get a piece of me nobody own me!"**

**Rei; "When you're older."**

**Allen; "Meanie."**


	7. introduction to camping

**No owny D Gray Man (at least in real life. In my dreams its a completely different matter).**

"_Do you even know what castration is?" Lavi asked._

"_Nope." Allen smiled at them. "Cross used to say it a lot though so I guessed it wasn't exactly nice. Though he would hold a broken wine bottle up to them, I didn't have that so I just used my claw."_

_His three friends fell over upon learning that._

"_You mean you were bluffing?" Lenalee asked._

"_Well yeah." Allen said "Hey do you know what it is?" he asked excitedly._

Laving Allen- chapter seven

Finally that abominable train ride is over, Allen thought. Gathering up his bag he followed the others as they left the train station. After their encounter with the NOAH, Tyki Mikk, the rest of the trip had become slightly less interesting. Kanda and Allen argue constantly and Lenalee and Lavi totally ignored them. They were having a whispered conversation together for the bulk of the trip which annoyed Kanda and Allen no end. Kanda because it simply annoyed him (as does most other things), and Allen because he felt bad about not being included. He also had the slightest hunch that they were talking about him.

"Where's the hotel we are staying at?" Kanda asked irritably.

Looking over her shoulder, from where she was talking in front of then with Lavi, Lenalee gave him a quizzical look. " We're not staying in a hotel."

All three boys looked at each other. This was the first any of them had heard anything about this.

"Well, then...where are going to...you know sleep?" Lavi asked.

"Two of us are camping out, and the other two are staying at a victims house." Lenalee informed them. "I though Komui had told you all this.....though apparently not."

Allen frowned. He hated camping. "So who is staying where?" he asked crossing his fingers.

"You and Lavi camping, and Kanda and myself at the house." Lenalee said. Figures, Allen thought to himself.

It was lucky for the rest of his party that he did not see Lenalee wink at Lavi and give him a thumbs up which he returned in kind.

"How come only you seemed to know about this?" Kanda questioned the girl suspicion lacing his tone.

"We didn't get much of a mission briefing we left so quickly." Lavi interjected to draw suspicion away from his co-conspirator. Kanda did not look convinced but Allen nodded agreeably.

Lenalee lead them to a small house in the middle of the town and together they went to the from door and she knocked.

"Hello?" a quiet voice answered after a minute.

"We are with the black order. We believe the finders told you we would be coming."

The door opened slowly and a small girl popped her head outside through a widening crack. "Oh. I thought there was only going to be two of you."she said hesitantly.

Lenalee shook her hands emphatically. "No there will be, two of our comrades will be elsewhere tonight."

The girl nodded and reluctantly opened the door wider for them to enter.

"She seems frightened." Lavi whispered to Allen.

Allen nodded. The girl led them to a large family room near the entrance adjacent to what seemed to be the kitchen as indicated by the drool Allen was secreting unintentionally.

"Do you want something to eat?" the girl asked somewhat begrudgingly.

Allen jumped up and started nodded furiously while the others just said yes please. Except for Kanda, his response was a simple 'che' which Lenalee interpreted for the girl.

After they had eaten Lenalee's expression became serious and she asked the girl for an account of what she had seen.

"I was out with my boy friend and we had been having a late picnic so we could watch the sunset. We were in the field by the lake that was filled with flowers. After the sunset though it got too dark. Unnaturally dark. You couldn't even see your own hands in front of you. Then something was laughing and the next thing I knew it was like the lights turned back on. We were still scared so we both headed back home, he dropped me off at my door and gave me a bunch of flowers he had picked at the meadow for me. The next day he was dead."

Everyone hung their heads in a solemn sadness. That was a depressing tale. After a minute Lavi lifted his head back up and looked around wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, my god! Its a book man!" he yelled pointing at a small figurine of a panda that was sitting on a shelf by the doorway.

"Not funny" the others informed him while deadpanning. The girl just looked around not understanding the joke.

"Well how about we get going little buddy?" Lavi smirked at Allen

"I'm not that little, and my name is Allen," the white haired boy glared at him.

Lenalee showed them back to the door. "Leave your golem on so that we can communicate with each other." she said before waving them good bye.

Reaching the field Allen looked around, it was pretty with all the moonlight shining on the flowers.

"Do you think we should set up in an open space so that we can see anyone approaching us or by the woods so we have some defence?" Allen asked Lavi seriously.

"By the trees." Lavi decided for them. In all honesty he just didn't want to have to walk to far for firewood.

Setting up their tent (Lavi was pleased to discover they would be sharing one) Lavi started a fire and together they sat around it trying to warm up a bit before they went to bed.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**Rei; "Sorry but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to get the interesting stuff."**

**Lavi; "This isn't going to be a 'Broke back mountain' situation is it?"**

**Allen; "What's that?"**

**Lavi & Rei; "you don't need to know. Not suitable for viewing by people 15 years and younger."**

**Allen; "no fare."**

**Lavi; "Seriously is it though?"**

**Rei; "Of Course not......."**

***looks around shiftily***


	8. the main event

**I still do not own d gray man. And Katsura Hoshino still does.**

_Reaching the field Allen looked around, it was pretty with all the moonlight shining on the flowers._

"_Do you think we should set up in an open space so that we can see anyone approaching us or by the woods so we have some defence?" Allen asked Lavi seriously._

"_By the trees." Lavi decided for them. In all honesty he just didn't want to have to walk to far for firewood._

_Setting up their tent (Lavi was pleased to discover they would be sharing one) Lavi started a fire and together they sat around it trying to warm up a bit before they went to bed. _

_This was going to be an interesting night._

Chapter eight

"Okay, so do we know who owns the field?" Allen asked seriously.

Lavi and Allen were currently sitting cross legged across from each other in their small tent. Unfortunately for Lavi almost as soon as they had finished pegging up the tent, Allen had struck up a conversation about the innocence.

"Um, nobody at the moment." Lavi said looking at a short briefing Lenalee had given them. "It says here that an old women used to own it, and sell the flowers grown here in the town market. According to the townspeople, she got sick one day and didn't have enough money to pay for medicine and so she died."

Allen nodding absorbing the information.

"So did she have any close friends or anything?" he asked.

Lavi looked at the paper again. "Doesn't mention anybody in particular." he looked closer flipping the page. "Oh wait...it says here that she used to have a lover when she was younger. He passed away from....ooh, nasty." he winced.

"What Lavi?" Allen asked curiously.

"Um...just a disease, nothing particularly virulent or anything. Just...unusual."

Lavi sweat dropped, judging by the looks he was getting from Allen, he wasn't having any particular success at avoiding the situation.

"Lavi..." Allen said in warning.

"Well he seems to have died from....syphilis." Lavi said all this in a great rush almost making Allen misunderstand.

Unfortunately for Lavi though he didn't.

"Syphilis?"

"Yep."

Allen dead panned. "You do realise I don't know what that is?"

Lavi tried to think of the least embarrassing way to explain it. "It's something that...Cross might get from one of his lady friends." he said.

Allen dead panned again. "So a sexually transmitted disease? You could have just said that in the first place."

Lavi's mouth flopped open. Okay, how did Allen know what that even was? Maybe he is not as innocent as everyone makes him out to be.

"So was that what she died from then?"he asked

"I-I don't know." Lavi replied unsettled. "Can we just drop the subject now?"

Allen nodded, something else was bothering him anyway. "Hey, Lavi. Why have you been acting so odd lately?"

Lavi started sweating. This question was worse than the last one. "Have I been acting weird?"

Allen just looked at him. Like I'd believe that question was sincere, he thought wryly. Lavi can be a really bad liar sometimes.

"Well I guess I gave been acting a bit weird." Lavi admitted to him.

"I've just been trying to find out more about you and stuff."

At least that one sounded half way sincere, Allen conceded. "Why would you want to do that anyway?" he asked.

It was Lavi's turn, he gave Allen a disbelieving look. "You're my friend, of course I want to know about you. And aside from all that there is also the fact that you are incredibly interesting, and different."

Allen blushed slightly, he wasn't expecting Lavi to say something like that.

Suddenly it became much darker, and they looked around startled. Allen moved and grabbed some flint from his bag, he struck it but it refused to give up so much as a spark.

The darkness seemed to grow by the second and it soon encapsulated them in a wholly dark, opaque atmosphere.

"Lavi." Allen called out.

"Allen, " Lavi responded to let Allen know he was right there next to him.

Grasping around randomly Lavi's hand eventually came into contact with the younger boys.

"Can you hear that?" Allen asked. Suddenly alert.

"Yeah" Lavi said activating his innocence with his free hand.

What they had both heard was an echoing laughter that seemed to come from all around them.

"I can't pinpoint the sound. Can you?" Lavi yelled as the sound increased in volume and pitch.

"No, but its definitely a women." Allen shouted back.

As suddenly as it had come the darkness dissipated. The laughing also stopped and Lavi and Allen were left standing in the middle of their tent holding hands.

Lavi looked down and blushed. He wasn't quite sure whether he should be happy or embarrassed by these turns of events. Allen was also blushing, though he didn't know why. He reluctantly let go of Lavi's hand in favour for sitting down.

"Well that was scary" Lavi said faking a laugh. "Are you right?"

Allen nodded. "The girl before said that this only happened once to each couple didn't she?"

"Yeah I think so." Lavi said then he froze. Was Allen implying they were a couple? How should he respond to that? Should he say something? Or do something? No just play it cool, act like he didn't say anything and just sit down.

While Lavi was pondering all this, Allen was staring at him slightly perplexed. Did I say something wrong? He thought.

"Um...Lavi?" Allen tried to break the red head out of his reverie. "Are you okay?"

Upon hearing that Lavi seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in. "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be." he said quickly. "I mean its not like you said anything. Or that I couldn't understand what you said, there isn't an issue at all. Do you see one? I don't see one."

Allen gaped at Lavi and his rant that seemed to apparently come out of nowhere. "_Right..._."

"Stop eating fish!." was the next thing Allen heard come out of Lavi's mouth before he stopped and panted to catch his breath.

Allen just sat there looking at his friend. "And you were saying you haven't been acting weird."

**Rei: "I have a favour to ask of you."**

**Kanda; "Why the fuck would you ask me for a favour?"**

**Allen; "yeah, why would you? He's a bastard who wouldn't help anyone to save their life."**

**Lavi; "You're only saying that because Yu-chan calls you names."**

**Kanda: "Don't call me by my first name."**

**Allen; "No I'm saying this because Rei has lost her mind."**

**Rei: "No that is exactly where you are wrong. I didn't lose my mind....I sold it on ebay. I need Kanda to go get it ,back for me."**

**Kanda; "Yeah that's not going to happen."**

**Rei: "meanie!"**

**Allen & Lavi: "We already established that."**


	9. morning

I do not own d gray man. Katsura Hoshino does

_Allen nodded. "The girl before said that this only happened once to each couple didn't she?"_

"_Yeah I think so." Lavi said then he froze. Was Allen implying they were a couple? How should he respond to that? Should he say something? Or do something? No just play it cool, act like he didn't say anything and just sit down._

_While Lavi was pondering all this, Allen was staring at him slightly perplexed. Did I say something wrong? He thought._

"_Um...Lavi?" Allen tried to break the red head out of his reverie. "Are you okay?"_

_Upon hearing that Lavi seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in. "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be." he said quickly. "I mean its not like you said anything. Or that I couldn't understand what you said, there isn't an issue at all. Do you see one? I don't see one."_

_Allen gaped at Lavi and his rant that seemed to apparently come out of nowhere. "Right...."_

"_Stop eating fish!." was the next thing Allen heard come out of Lavi's mouth before he stopped and panted to catch his breath._

_Allen just sat there looking at his friend. "And you were saying you haven't been acting weird."_

**Chapter Nine**

Allen looked around the tent nervously. What had happened before had really creeped him out. Now Allen wasn't afraid of the dark, and he had never been. Tonight though there seemed to be a dark vibe in the atmosphere, and Allen was feeling unsettled. He looked across at Lavi and wasn't surprised to see that the red haired teen was already asleep. Allen jumped, hearing a noise, and he took a quick glance at the tent flap. Ignoring his apprehension Allen resolved to just try and lie down and get to sleep.

"Ugh, this isn't working." Allen rolled again restlessly.

He looked across at Lavi for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He was currently lying next to Allen with his arms cuddles around his blankets. Allen almost laughed as Lavi muttered in his sleep. Something about 'cute' and 'snuggling'. Atypical of Lavi he was probably dreaming about a girl.

Allen's smile was wiped from his face though as a cloud passed over the moon shrouding the tent in shadows. He hid his face behind his knees and shuddered.

Finally the panic got so bad that Allen was choking back sobs and fighting tears. He crawled slowly over to Lavi and shook the him trying to make him wake up.

"Hmm...what is it?" Lavi yawned after a few more shakes.

Hearing a sob Lavi woke up and little more and immediately looked to Allen. Seeing the boy on the verge of tears Lavi no longer felt the least bit tired and he grabbed Allen. Pulling him into his lap he rubbed Allen's back trying to get him to calm down.

"What's wrong Allen-chan?" he asked concerned.

Allen just shook his head not wanting to admit he was afraid. "Can I sleep with you?" he implored looking up into Lavi's eyes.

Lavi gulped, Jesus but that was cute. Lavi nodded and hugged Allen tighter. Soon they were both lying down their blankets combined so that they could share and be warmer. Allen's head was resting in the crook of Lavi's arm, and Lavi had an arm draped over Allen's wait. This is nice, they both thought to themselves before falling asleep.

//////////////////

Lenalee and Kanda woke up early the next morning. Getting dressed the headed down the hallway and made breakfast. They had decided to leave the girl there and bid her farewell before leaving.

"You don't think anything happened last night do you?" Lenalee asked Kanda worried.

"Who cares if it did?" Kanda growled.

Lenalee frowned at him disapprovingly. She was used to Kanda saying callous things like that but she still didn't like it.

"You're should care they are you friends." she held up her ever present clip board threateningly.

Kanda sighed. "I meant that even if something happened they can take care of themselves." he placated the girl.

She smiled brightly at him. She knew Kanda was a nice person all along.

The two eventually reached the clearing and walked straight to Lavi and Allen's tent that was sitting by the edge of the trees on the opposite side they had come out of. Lenalee figured that the boys probably wouldn't be up yet, because Kanda and herself were up relatively early. What she was not expecting was the sight that met her once she opened the tent.

The two young exorcists where in a similar position to that they had fallen asleep in last night. However they were even closer now and their legs were intertwined. Lenalee squealed lightly drawing Kanda's attention. He came closer to the tent door, thinking something had happened, as Lenalee waved him down.

When he looked into the tent all he did was snort and pull away. That was not attractive.

"Isn't that so cute?" Lenalee beamed at him.

"_Sure _let's go with cute." Kanda said sarcastically.

Lenalee was really loathe to wake up the adorable couple but they needed to get the job done so they could go home (if Cross had left by then).

"Allen, Lavi" she whispered.

Kanda rolled his eyes at her. "You are not going to wake them up like that." he smirked. "You should do it like this...." he said and then kicked Lavi's back as it was closest to him.

"Ouch...What the hell?" Lavi shouted waking Allen up as well.

"Hah..La-vi?" Allen yawned opening his eyes.

Allen froze as he looked at the position he was in with his friend. He blushed furiously and at that time Lenalee though it prudent to leave the scene. She would get the scoop from Lavi later.

"What...?" Allen asked sitting up and rubbing his arms.

Lavi blushed a little and shrugged as he too sat up. "Don't you remember?" he asked before receiving a blank look from Allen. "You asked if you could sleep with me last night. You were scared or sad or something."

Allen blushed even more furiously. Now he remembered. He groaned. Why did he have to go and do that? Well he supposed there was no harm done by it, so he just stood and offered a hand to Lavi. They then silently packed the tent up and met Kanda and Lenalee who were sitting at the edge of the trees a little further down.

* * *

Lenalee winked at Lavi as they sat down, and grinned at him. Lavi for once ignored this and proceeded to tell them most of what had happened last night. Only in regards to the innocence though. Allen and Lavi ate a quick breakfast as they tried to organise their plan of attack. Since the innocence hadn't actually manifested into a physical body (that they knew of) they needed to draw it out. The best way to do this appeared to be to use Lavi and Allen as bait. From what they had heard all the couples had died the day after encountering the innocence so that was their best bet. Allen and Lavi were to sit in the middle of the field and wait for something to happen while Lenalee and Kanda watched from the sides. If anything happened their comrades would rush in and assist.

With this figured out they moved to take their positions.

"Can I ask what happened last night?" Lavi requested as he sat down across from Allen.

Allen frowned thinking. "I don't know, I just wasn't feeling particularly safe I guess. I was a bit...scared."

Lavi laughed at that which made Allen glare at him. "You make it sound like being scared is a bad thing." he explained.

Allen's glare turned into a frown of consternation. "What?...isn't it?"

Lavi shook his head. "if you're not scared how do you know if something is wrong? And beside it would be boring to live life without ever being afraid."

"It would be a lot happier though." Allen commented.

"Yeah, you could say that. However you could argue that part of the enjoyment you get out of life is from overcoming fears and obstacles." Lavi contested.

Allen nodded after thinking about what Lavi said. Understanding what he meant. He looked around himself to distract from the grim conversation. He enjoyed looking at the flowers as they swayed in the breeze. He frowned.

"Lavi.." he began.

"Yeah Allen-chan?" Lavi looked up at him again.

"Do you notice something weird about this meadow?" Allen asked

Lavi looked around himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was just a whole bunch of flowers. Oh.....

"I see what's wrong." Lavi said confused. "There is no bees or insects. We haven't even seen any other signs or life expect from ourselves and the flowers."

Allen nodded, that was what he had thought. What could that mean?

//////////////////

**Rei; "Oh no the bees are dying!"**

**Lavi; "You didn't say they were dying you just said that there were none there."**

**Allen; "I don't think she was referring to the story."**

**Rei; "Correct my little Allen-chan. Stupid people are pissing me off with the whole 'the worlds food supply will be halved' crap they are on about."**

**Lavi; "They are right though it will happen if bees don't pollinate stuff."**

**Rei; "It still bloody annoying. Why don't they realise I...don't...give...a...crap!."**

**Allen; "I feel like somehow we got off of subject here."**

**Lavi; "Yeah there wasn't much talk about us or the chapter."**

**Rei; "Again. I...don't..give...a...crap!. I'm the author I'll do what I like."**

**Allen; "I think she's in a bad mood."**

**Lavi; "Yeah lets just get out of here with all our bits intact."**

***Allen and Lavi leave silently***

**Rei; 'Where the fuck did they go I wasn't done ranting yet."**


	10. revelations and new plans

**As obligated; I do not own any part of D Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does.**

**Now on to business...Sorry for the really late posting, yada yada...I have better things to do. Uni is stressful, and so forth with the witty banter about my life.**

**Flames-yes, reviews-yes**

**Keep reading. Again... not mine. Bye.**

_"Lavi..." he began._

_"Yeah, Allen-chan?" Lavi looked up at him again._

_"Do you notice something weird about this meadow?" Allen asked_

_Lavi looked around himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was just a whole bunch of flowers. Oh..._

_"I see what's wrong." Lavi said confused. "There are no bees or insects. We haven't even seen any other signs or life except from ourselves and the flowers."_

_Allen nodded, that was what he had thought. What could that mean?_

**Chapter Ten**

"So what are we going to do now?" Allen asked

The four of them had sat themselves in the middle of the field and were discussing their course of action. Allen looked around the group with his legs drawn up to his chest. He removed one of his arms from where it was draped around his leg and gestured around them.

"We aren't just going to hang out here until something happens, are we?" he asked

They each looked at the people across from them in their circle. None of them were really willing to make a decision, as they weren't exactly sure, when or where the innocence would react.

Kanda was seething in frustration at this. He didn't like being so helpless, or undecided. They had been sitting and examining the field for hours now and it was almost lunchtime. He was seriously craving some soba, but he knew that the idiots in the town definitely would not be able to make it for him. He growled... troublesome missions.

Allen seemed to be having some similar thoughts as his stomach was threatening to eat itself silently.

"Okay so what do we know so far?" he asked trying to get them to hurry up so he can hurry up and get something to eat.

Lavi cleared his throat loudly and held up one finger. "We know that;

The innocence is, more than likely, centred around this field.

There has only been one survivor so far.

There is a light disturbance each time people come here at night.

The day after coming here the others have wound up dead, either by mysterious means, or from their loved ones hands.

There are no living organisms apparent here aside from us.

And I am sexy as hell.

Allen groaned as he moved to stand up, while Lavi rubbed the back of his head;

"Well if that's all we know, I am going into town to get something to eat. We can question the villagers some more afterwards."

The others nodded in assent as they also moved to stand. Lavi watched as Allen walked away. This was definitely starting to get a little boring; he hadn't had a chance to implement another plan for a while. He was sure this was wrecking his momentum. He surreptitiously focused on Allen's ass observing the slight swaying motion he was presented with. Yum! He was brought out of his perverted thoughts when he saw Allen stiffen.

The white haired boy gave a strangled cry before his head snapped back.

"ALLEN!" Lavi exclaimed running towards the boy, only to catch him as Allen's body went limp and crumpled to the ground.

Lavi distressed cry made Kanda's and Lenalee's heads snap around. They rushed over to the two of them. Kanda drew his sword out of its sheath and scanned the area, while Lenalee fluttered her hand uselessly over her fallen friend.

Lavi lowered Allen to the ground. "What happened?" Lenalee asked him

"I don't know" Lavi said examining Allen. He didn't appear to have anything wrong with him. "Can you hold him up for me Yu?"

Kanda growled at the use of his first name but pulled Allen up so he was sitting anyway. Lavi moved aside so Kanda could do this and then hopped over Allen's legs to get over to his other side. As soon as he stepped over Allen, Lavi felt faint. He wobbled a bit holding his hand to his head.

"Lavi..." Lenalee reached out to steady him. "Are you okay?"

Lavi shook his head trying to clear his mind as he stumbled. In his stupor he ended up tripping over Allen's prone figure and onto the poor Japanese man holding up the boy.

"Oi, Baka Usagi, get the fuck off me now!" Kanda growled as he tried to heft the other off him without success.

"..Ha?" was Lavi's response.

"Lavi?" Lenalee questioned bemused as to what had just happened.

Lavi with his vast mind power had processed what had just happened as she talked and was hastily dragging Allen away from the trees and back to their original camping site.

"What are you doing?" Lenalee asked as she observed Lavi who no longer appeared faint.

"Well Allen suddenly collapsed as soon as he stepped into the trees didn't he?" Lavi asked not pausing to wait for a response. "-And then when I stepped over his legs it started to happen to me as well didn't it? So I figured if I dragged him back out of that area it would affect him in the same way it did me; after I had tripped back over to this side."

Lenalee just nodded her head hesitantly, "I think I got all that. But if that's true then what are we going to do about it?"

Lavi thought for a moment before Kanda interrupted him with a surprisingly helpful, if not slightly paranoid suggestion. "We should ask that annoying girl again, she obviously didn't tell us something."

Lenalee smiled and clapped her hands deciding upon a course of action. "Okay you and Allen stay here and wait while Kanda and I go and interrogate the girl again...and Lavi please don't molest Allen while he's unconscious."

Lavi moped and stuck his lip out in a pout. "Aw, but he's so cute" he complained

Kanda just raised his eyebrows at the bookman and turned to walk away not willing to listen to Lavi anymore. Lenalee smiled at Lavi, while also managing to threaten him in the process and jogged to catch up with the swordsman.

Lavi turned to look at the still prone figure lying next to him and an evil smirk broke out across his face. He figured that Lenalee and Kanda would be quite a while so he should have a little fun. What the two other exorcists don't know won't hurt them, as they say.

So with that logic in mind Lavi prepared for his new plan;

OPERATION TEST THE MOYASHI'S RESOLVE AND SEE IF HE LIKES FAIRY BREAD AND IS GAY.

Step 5) Try to make the moyashi have a wet dream about the one and only, Lavi.

/

**Allen; "This has enormous potential to turn out so wrong…"**

**Rei; "How can it be wrong, if it feels so right? And believe me it will feel so right eventually."**

**Lavi; "Okey dokey. That's not creepy at all… What I want to know is when we get more of the funny-funny ha-ha stuff and this stupid arc type thing ends?"**

**Rei; "Whenever I think out an appropriate ending of course."**

**Lavi; "Can't we at least have Tyki come back to relieve the monotony?"**

**Rei; "This is not a lucky fan fiction Mr."**

**Allen; "I wouldn't mind…"**

**Rei; "I say NO!"**


	11. dreams

**I do not own D gray man or its characters. Its Katsura Hoshino's creation. This chapter is a little bit different to the others. I had to get a major clue out there so I can get this stupid arc over and done with. I also felt like writing something less cute because I felt pissed…probably because of hormones or some shit. Its still kind of cute in a fucked up sort of way. O.o?**

_Lavi turned to look at the still prone figure lying next to him and an evil smirk broke out across his face. He figured that Lenalee and Kanda would be quite a wile so he should have a little fun while the other exorcists don't know won't hurt them, as they say._

_That logic in mind Lavi prepared for his plan;_

_OPERATION TEST THE MOYASHI'S RESOLVE AND SEE IF HE LIKES FAIRY BREAD AND IS GAY._

_Step 5) Try to make the Moyashi have a wet dream about the one and only, Lavi._

Laving Allen- chapter 1

Allen looked around the empty field as he stood feeling daunted by the silence surrounding him. Where's Lavi and the others? Allen asked himself. I could have sworn they were here a few seconds ago. Allen slowly surveyed the area with a lazy gaze. The grass was just as green as it had been before and the sun just as bright. He breathes in the crisp morning air and sighed revelling the sudden sense of relaxation that had come over him. Lethargy crept up almost as soon as the relaxation had. Groaning he looked around for the tent. Turning to stare at his campsite which was mysteriously absent (the tent completely gone); Allen jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder roughly.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded harshly

His head shot around in shock. "What?"

The sight that met his eyes wasn't particularly pleasant. An old woman with tears running down her face. That was not the worst of it, though Allen was a sensitive sort to begin with and the sight tore at his soul. The worst of it was the blood running out of her eyes with those tears, the ripped and torn flesh, and the long savage claw marks striped down her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed.

"I…I just…" Allen didn't know what to say. "I …don't know _what _I'm doing here" he told here slowly; just realising that himself.

"What are you doing here?" the women continued over and over again becoming more and more demented as she screamed.

"Stop." Allen started covering his ears trying to stop the screams from getting through to him.

"I..I want to help." he shouted over the tope of her screams. "How am I supposed to help…What's wrong with you?"

Allen looked all around attempting to find someone or something that might stem the flow of anger and despair the women was exuding.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he acted on it without thinking. He bent and crouched on the ground pulling some flowers out by the stem.

"Here." he said softly hoping she heard him. "I hope you feel better soon." he handed her the flowers a sincere if small, hopeful smile gracing his face.

Her screaming came to an abrupt halt, and he blinked back astonishment as she slowly transformed as her face also broke out into a smile. The tears in her skin and muscles knitted themselves back together as he stepped back in astonishments.

He glances back at her every so often as she stared a him reverently. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well…this is awkward." he chuckled

The lady at that moment did an about face and walked of into the distance. But not before picking a single flower and tucking it into his pocket.

"That's the right direction." she whispered before they were plunged into darkness.

/

"_**Al-len….." **_

"_**Allen…"**_

"**fish monkeys…."**

"What?"

"**You heard me."**

"Is that you Lavi?"

"**No shit little Moyashi."**

"Where have you been?"

"**What do you mean, where have I been?"**

"I mean _where have you been_?"

"**I was here the whole time"**

"NO you weren't"

"**Yes….I was."**

"**Hey Allen…"**

"Yeah?"

"**Do you want to do it?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**You know…do it?"**

"It?"

"**Never mind. But tell me, do you at least like me?"**

"Of course I like you Lavi you know that."

'**No I mean like, like."**

"Um…"

The light grew steadily darker and darker until it seemed to saturate the entire earth and even Allen himself. He searched for the source of Lavi's voice, but it seemed to echo all around him. Despite these strange turn of events however, Allen was not frightened. The dread and despair from previous moments seemed dispelled and a sense of calm overcame him.

Why would Lavi be asking him these strange questions though? For the first time of this whole ordeal Allen considered whether this was a dream or not. Though he did not believe it could be as he felt completely aware of himself physically.

"**Allen…I'm waiting for an answer" **Lavi's dulcet tones whispered about him.

The young boy jumped as he felt something stroke at his neck. "Are you there Lavi? Is that you?"

"**It may be me, I might consider letting you know when you answer my question."**

Another stroke, down his chest this time. A shivering breath escaped the boy. This was different. Though at the same time it was kind of a nice feeling. He felt a different type of touch to the back og the neck. Firmer and yet softer at the same time, a gentle pressure. Allen was made all the more sensitive because he could not predict where the next caress would come from.

"L-Lavi." he breathed as the presses at his neck moved around steadily to the front causing the white hair to tilt his head back in compliance. He gasped when more touches joined the first moving downwards.

"Lavi!"

A soft chuckle; accompanied by a stroke against his mouth, so brief that Allen could not quite believe it to have actually have happened.

"**I wish that you could love me Allen." **his voice whispered

/

**Rei; "Yay, a new chapter."**

**Allen; "I don't understand."**

**Lavi; "Its not that difficult. Bit of a cliché really."**

**Rei; "Hey, I take offence at that."**

**Lavi; "It's still true."**

**Rei; "Doesn't mean I can't take offence."**

**Allen; "I still don't understand."**

**Rei; "To many drugs probably Allen, just accept the information and move on."**


	12. reality

**I do not own D Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does.** **Though I have some ideas about that XD mwahahahahah!**

"_L-Lavi." he breathed as the presses at his neck moved around steadily to the front causing the white hair to tilt his head back in compliance. He gasped when more touches joined the first moving downwards._

"_Lavi!"_

_A soft chuckle; accompanied by a stroke against his mouth, so brief that Allen could not quite believe it to have actually have happened. _

"_**I wish that you could love me Allen." **__his voice whispered_

**Chapter 12**

Allen shot forwards like, sitting straight as a rod. He gasped looking around and realising what had just transpired was just a dream.

"Allen! Are you alright what's wrong?"

Allen turned his head seeing Lavi propped up with his head in his hand. Seeing the boys pale face and the expression on it Lavi sat up a little more, so he was now on his knees in front of him.

"It was just a dream Allen." he said placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

Allen just stared in front of him, his eyes shifting about in thought, ignoring Lavi's question. Suddenly he stiffened.

"Allen?"

Jumping up Allen practically ripped the door off and ran out into the clearing. He sped to the middle before stopping, not noticing that Lavi had followed him out of the tent. Looking around Allen peered at the clearing searching for something that might give him a further clue to his dream. Everything looked the same as it had before he had fallen asleep. Allen's brows furrowed together as he frowned. He didn't recall falling asleep at all.

Turning about and seeing Lavi standing just behind him he frowned again. "What happened to me Lavi?"

Lavi gave him a strange look. "You fainted." he replied. "It appears we can't leave the clearing without getting affected by whatever's happening.""I'm guessing Lenalee and Kanda could seeing as how they're not here."

Lavi nodded. Allen though about what he knew of the mysterious events. An old women died starting this series of events. People came here and then the next day they would be found dead again in the village. While they were here their surroundings went black and there were frightening sounds from around them. The girl had survived. What did that have to do with him fainting though? The girl had left the clearing and she was still up and about and healthy.

As well as that there was his dream. He absolutely knew that his dream had something to do with these events. The women in his dream was almost certainly the one that had died.

/

"What do you think happened?" Lenalee asked her companion.

"Isn't that always the question?" Kanda asked back. "You know, I don't know what happened. So what is the fucking point of asking me?"

Lenalee just sighed. Kanda could be an absolute bastard sometimes.

Reaching the witness's house again they knocked on the door until they heard footsteps approaching the door. The girl poked her head around the corner and groaned when she saw who was there.

"What are you doing here again?" she groaned slowly opening the door but not letting them in. "I already told you everything why do you keep coming back. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Kanda just glared at the women, so Lenalee was the one to offer an apology.

"I'm really sorry but we have to check just one more time. Are you sure that there is nothing about you that was different from the others?"

"No." the girl answered quickly obviously trying to get rid of them. "We all saw the black at the clearing, we all knew the old women, and I'm the only one who hasn't died. Now leave me alone!"

With that she slammed the door in their faces.

"That wasn't very polite" Lenalee frowned

Kanda wasn't listening anymore. While Lenalee had been talking to the idiotic, complaining women he had once again been observing the interior of her house.

"She is different." he commented.

"What?"

"She is different….she took something from the field." Kanda huffed. "…flowers"

"What"

"She has flowers from the field in a vase in her house."

"Okay…and that means what?"

"well maybe they're connected."

"So should we go check to see if anyone else brought something back from the fields?"

"Che."

/

**Rei; "So bored now."**

**Allen; "Don't give up"**

**Rei; "…I wasn't planning to. I'm just saying that trying to get through the plot development is a bit boring."**

**Kanda; "No you're just a lazy ass."**

**Rei; "True."**


	13. Finally

**I do not own D Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino owns it. If you do not understand this simple fact by how now (God knows how many times you've read the different variations) there is no hope for you.**

"_She is different….she took something from the field." Kanda huffed. "…flowers"_

"_What"_

"_She has flowers from the field in a vase in her house."_

"_Okay…and that means what?"_

"_well maybe they're connected."_

"_So should we go check to see if anyone else brought something back from the fields?"_

"_Che."_

/

**Chapter thirteen**

"I think that we should just sit down and wait for Lenalee and Yu-chan to get back."

Lavi watched as Allen paced around the field.

"Its not like we can leave anytime soon and they should be back soon." he added.

"Shushles….Lavi I'm trying to think." Allen waved him away.

Seeing that Allen wasn't paying any attention to him , Lavi went to go and grow mushrooms in a corner of the field.

While Allen was busy pondering; Lavi took it upon himself to study and memorise his surroundings, as any good bookman would. Soon though he noticed what looked like a small speck of gold hovering over them.

"Allen." he called, making Allen turn

"What?" the white-haired boy asked as he came closer.

"Is that Timcampy?" Lavi asked pointing out the speck of gold.

Covering his eyes from the glare of the sun, Allen looked up to where he was pointing.

"Timcampy…" he called. "Where have you been you silly Golem?"

The small golden ball came meandering down to them slowly. Soon he was at their eye level and was rubbing himself against his master's head.

"Do you think Kanda or Lenalee still have their golems on them?" Allen asked Lavi, not remembering if he had seen them or not.

"Kanda had his tucked into his jacket the last time we saw them. Try contacting them."

Allen nodded and got Timcampy to locate and contact the closest golem.

"Lenalee….Kanda." he called.

"Hello?" answered back a crackly voice.

"Its Allen and Lavi. Have you found something yet?"

Lenalee's voice came through. "The women had flowers from the field with her. We investigated the other families and they couldn't remember anyone else bringing some back."

"Anything else?" Lavi questioned

"No, Kanda and I should be back in half an hour."

The sound crackled once again as their contact ended. Lavi turned to see Allen with a contemplative look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"That reminds me of the dream I just had." Allen admitted looking Lavi in the eye.

"There was an old women in it, and she was terribly angry and sad until I gave her a bunch of flowers."

"So what should we do then? Look for a specific flower, or dig them up and look through the soil?"

Allen looked thoughtful. "Lets just have another look and around and decide what to do from there." he answered.

/

Half an hour past, and Lenalee and Kanda joined them. There were no break throughs in that time, and slowly the group became disheartened.

As Night began to fall they were startled as it was darker then they felt it should be. The darkness became oppressive, soon they could not see for the thick blackness surrounding them.

"Everyone stop where you are." The voice of Kanda came floating out of nowhere to reach everyone's ears.

"Keep your eyes out. This is exactly how it happened before. Try to spot something like innocence or that old women." Lavi instructed.

Nobody dared moved for fear of being swallowed up by the dark atmosphere. Carefully they examined their surroundings. The tell-tale, green glow of innocence could not be seen in any of the areas.

It was a good minute before any progress was made. Allen had knelt on one knee and was carefully examining the ground with his hands when he heard it.

"Do it now." came a voice out of the fog. Allen recognised this voice as the old women who had spoken to his in his dream. This then, must be the old women that the townspeople had informed them about.

"Who's there?" he addressed the disembodied voice.

"Don't make my mistake." came another whisper from the darkness.

"What mistake?" Allen responded.

"Embrace the love." She whispered

Although the white-haired boy did not understand what she meant by this, he appreciated the importance she seemed to place in her words.

"I promise, that if the opportunity comes I will." he swore honestly.

"Thankyou." the voice breathed with what sounded to Allen like relief.

Much to everyone's relief the darkness seemed to recede slowly. Soon they were able to make out the shapes of their companions. Lavi immediately rushed over towards the smaller boy and held him in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" he asked nuzzling his nose into the white-hair affectionately. "What happened? Why did it clear off so suddenly?" he questioned.

Allen just chuckled at his friend, glad that his friend cared about his well-being. Looking over the shoulder that was just below his eyes level, he caught a glimpse of something rather surprising to him. Lenalee and Kanda were whispering to each other quietly across the field. That was not the shocking factor however, looking down slightly he focused his eye on their hands, which where at that moment tightly clasped.

"Somebody has certainly embraced the love." he thought to himself.

He nudged Lavi causing the boy to part from their embrace. He then discreetly raised a finger and pointed in the direction of the curious pair.

"You have to be bloody kidding me?" Lavi blurted out immediately upon sighting the intimate gesture.

Allen just face-palmed, so much for being discrete and giving the pair a moment of privacy.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kanda barked in their direction.

"Nothing." Lavi responded quickly looking away, whistling.

Soon enough the pair found themselves in their tent packing away the rest of their stuff, ready to leave as soon as the newly discovered couple had snuggled themselves out. They were both having a great time doing this in the mean time. Lavi seemed to be on a role, cracking jokes, and being especially clumsy.

"We never did actually find out what had happened?" Lavi noted as they settled down, relaxing before they had to leave.

"That's alright." Allen smiled gently. "I just think that the old lady resolved some of her issues."

Lavi snorted. "That would have taken a lot from what we heard, she was an ugly old miser, that nobody liked."

Sighing Allen lay down, crossing his arms behind his head before turning his head to face his friend. "There was probably a reason for that." he noted, suspecting that from what the women said she was just bitter that she had indeed been alone, and never had anybody to love.

"Hey Lavi…." Allen started observing as his companion also reclined. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Lavi choked on his spit hearing that question. These were dangerous waters now.

"Why would you ask that Moyashi?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know." was the response he got.

"Well, in that case." Lavi faked a laugh for his crushes benefit. "Nope…."

"Would you ever want one?" Allen asked curiously.

"…not a girlfriend." Lavi said avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to do anything with them. Not like what boyfriend and girlfriend are supposed to do?"

"What are they supposed to do?"

Lavi sat up at that. "You are not seriously asking that are you?"

The boy just nodded with a slightly confused look on his face. Lavi had to restrain himself from jumping the innocent boy at that point.

"Well…. They… you know." Lavi started awkwardly.

"I though we had established that I don't know." Allen just muttered under his breath. "Just tell me what they do, and how they do it." he demanded indignantly.

Lavi just had to laugh at the ridiculous situation. It was going to be much harder to get the boy than he had first though apparently.

"What are you laughing about?" Allen huffed, pouting.

"I just love you sometimes Allen." Lavi snorted before getting up and walking out.

The younger boy just puffed out his cheeks and shot a few glances to the space Lavi had just exited out of. Then he sighed and rolled over to face the other side of the tent away from the door.

"Not in the way I want you to." he mumbled closing his eyes.

/

**Rei; "Only two more chapters to go."**

**Lavi; "its taking you long enough."**

**Allen; "I know right….what do you expect us to do while we're waiting for you to finish the next chapters?"**

**Rei; "Make out?"**

**Allen; "You're sooooo stupid."**

**Lavi; "Now Allen, just wait there is some merit to her suggestion."**

**Allen; "You're just saying that cause she's making you say it."**

**Rei; "But I do have a point."**


End file.
